Alone
by Colfer99
Summary: One-Shot: Kurt se transfiere a Dalton, pero se siente solo, y siquiera Blaine lo ayuda. Sabe lo que debe hacer, y aunque es una decisión que afectará todo, él ya está decidido a convertirla en realidad. ¿Podrá Blaine salvarlo, o será demasiado tarde? Suicidal!Kurt


Alone.

Kurt Hummel corre por los pasillos de Dalton para llegar a su habitación lo más pronto que pueda; sólo han pasado cinco semanas desde que se transfirió a la academia por consejo de un muchacho moreno y todavía no ha hecho ningún amigo.  
Kurt piensa que estaba mejor en su antigua escuela, allí tenía amigos -aunque eran unos pocos- y no se sentía tan ignorado como en Dalton.  
Todavía piensa en porque siguió el consejo de un desconocido que lo descubrió espiando a la competencia de Nuevas Direcciones. Blaine, así se llamaba, le había dicho que Dalton era un excelente lugar, y además ¡tenía tolerancia cero a la violencia! Eso había sonado como el paraíso para Kurt, ya que no volverían a molestarlo si iba allí y ya tendría un amigo.  
Ahora veía lo equivocado que había estado. Las personas en la academia eran agradables y simpáticas, saludándolo cada vez que pasaba junto a ellos, pero hasta ahí llegaba su contacto. El único amigo que pensó tener, Blaine, era una completa mentira.

Decide dejar de pensar en todo y centra su mente en la única cosa que quiere hacer en este momento. Llegar a su habitación, pasar una cuchilla por sus muñecas y dormir. Su rutina diaria.  
Apresura el paso, queriendo llegar a su solitario cuarto. ¿Por qué todos podían tener un compañero menos él? Antes, eso le afectaba, pero ahora sabe que es lo mejor; no le gustaría tener a su compañero urgando en sus cosas y descubriendo la horrible verdad de Kurt Hummel.  
En el camino, choca con alguien y no levanta la cabeza, simplemente frota sus muñecas intentando calmar el ardor y la impaciencia. Quiere llegar rápido hasta su habitación, ¡quiere cortarse! Pero ese extraño de pequeña altura se lo impide.

-Hey, kurt, lo lamento.

Al escucharlo, se paraliza. No puede ser él, justamente _él_. El causante de muchas de sus marcas y pensamientos oscuros.  
Su cuerpo obtiene el efecto que tuvo la primera vez que sintió la mano de Blaine junto con la suya, y eso no es lo que Kurt quiere. Kurt quiere reaccionar normalmente, o quizás peor, recordando que Blaine Anderson es un completo idiota. Es un milagro que recuerde mi nombre, piensa mientras se levanta rápido y no deja de mirar los zapatos marrones de sus pies.  
El viejo Kurt, el Kurt alegre, sarcástico y lleno de vida, hubiera pensado que esas zapatillas no combinaban para nada con el uniforme y quedaban asquerosas, sin mencionar que eran horribles.  
Pero este Kurt, el predominante ahora, sin brillo ni felicidad y con un gran vacío en el pecho capaz de llenar sólo con la visión de manchas rojas en el piso de su baño, lo único que puede pensar en ese momento es dónde dejó la cuchilla el día anterior.

Blaine se extraña de la reacción de Kurt, al igual que lo viene haciendo semanas atrás. Aunque no puede verlo mucho -sólo en los ensayos de los Warbles-, sabe que algo no anda muy bien, Kurt le ha dejado de hablar y piensa que ha hecho algo mal para que haga eso.  
Lo ve apagado en los ensayos, sin esa chispa que lo caracterizaba la primera vez que entró a la sala; ya no baila con estusiasmo y no pelea por tener solos.  
Tampoco comenta sobre la vestimenta o los zapatos. Blaine se da cuenta de todo esto a pesar de no poder comunicarse con él por mucho tiempo.

-No importa -murmura Kurt sin alzar la vista y se apresura a caminar hacia el otro lado.

A Blaine le extraña que valla en la dirección opuesta a la suya, los Warbles tienen que prepararse para las Regionales del mes siguiente y Kurt es parte de ellos. Arruga el ceño y trata de parar al chico.

-¿No vienes al ensayo, Kurt? -pregunta Blaine.

Kurt piensa que su nombre en los labios del moreno suena muy bien, como un suspiro dulce y brisa suave. ¡Alto! se recrimina a sí mismo, debe recordar que ese chico que había prometido estar con él y ayudarlo a adaptarse no lo había cumplido, lo había abandonado sin excusa alguna y dejado al amparo de la soledad, siquiera tomándose el tiempo de presentarle a sus amigos para interactuar.  
A Kurt no le vendría mal un poco de contacto social, pero ya era tarde, porque lo único que quería era encerrarse solo y con música, tirarse en su cama comiendo helado mientras ve un musical y llama a Rachel o Mercedes para preguntar como van las cosas allí. Aunque tampoco hace alguna de esas cosas, está muy deprimido para hablar con alguien que no sea su cuchilla y llorar por musicales.  
Llorar... una palabra que era tan natural para Kurt, ahora no existe en su vocabulario; parece haber perdido la habilidad de desahogarse con lágrimas.

-No iré -dice finalmente Kurt, y agrega las palabras que seguramente lo llevarán a la perdición- renuncio a Los Warbles, por favor, avisa a los demás.

Y se va. Sin más, se va dejando a Blaine confundido. No quiere darle importancia a lo que Kurt ha hecho, pero sabe que es imposible. A Blaine le gusta Kurt, lo había descubierto a la segunda semana de estadía de parte del menor, cuando comenzó a tener una actitud extraña.  
Decide seguirlo y aclarar todas sus dudas, sin saber que sabrá más de la cuenta.

Kurt corre como si su vida dependiera de ello y piensa en el camino lo poco importante que es para todos. ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Tendría que terminar todo.  
Y se le ocurre una idea. Una que viene rondando en su cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo.  
Piensa que es la correcta, que no hay otra salida. No es cobarde por hacerlo, de hecho, es lo suficientemente valiente para terminar con su vida cortándose las venas.  
Tanta es la excitación que siente por este nuevo sentimiento de querer, no sólo cortar sus brazos llenos de marcas asquerosas, sino de llegar más allá de todo, que olvida cerrar la puerta con llave al llegar a su cuarto.  
Siempre lo recuerda, porque teme que alguien lo descubra y dijera algo. Pero no hoy, no ahora, simplemente está emocionado.  
Al no escuchar sonido alguno en su cuarto, corre al baño y busca la cuchilla, ¿dónde la dejó? En las gabetas, el lavado... ¡en su cama! había olvidado que se cortó antes de dormir.  
La busca y se sienta en el inodoro, con ojos llenos de duda y un sentimiento parecido a la adrenalina.  
Comienza con pequeños cortes, como siempre, y los hace más largos. Pero, para su sorpresa, no caben más en su brazo derecho. Tampoco en el izquierdo. Están llenos.  
No importa, ahora debe dar el corte final, enterrando el metal en su vena. Muy profundo, Y todo acabaría. Pero no sería justo irse sin dejar una carta que explicara todo, aunque duda que alguien la leyera.  
Con las muñecas desangradas, toma una lapicera y papel, y comienza a escribir todo lo que siente, sobre Blaine, sobre Dalton, sobre sus antiguos compañeros y familia.  
Deja algunas manchas rojas en la hoja, pero ahora no le importa, sólo quiere morir.  
Su mayor preocupación es clavar la cuchilla en la vena principal.  
Y lo hace, la entierra profundamente y siente como el mundo da vueltas. Está sentado, pero cae al momento de intentar dar un respiro. Y ahí, tirado en el piso -antes azul, y ahora rojo- del baño su vista comienza a ser negra, y lo único que ve es como la puerta se abre.  
¡La puerta! ¡La había olvidado! Pero no importa, porque al momento de escuchar una voz familiar, su mundo se desvanece.

Blaine está desesperado, ¿qué mierda pasa? Tiene a un Kurt desangrado en sus brazos, y no puede hacer más que llorar y mirar sus brazos, llenos de cortes repugnantes.  
Sabe que tiene que llamar a alguna ambulancia, pero no puede, siente que su cuerpo no responde.  
Finalmente, saca el celular de su bolsillo con manos temblorosas y marca el número de un hospital. Está desesperado, y cuando suena el tercer timbre, comienza a impacientarse.  
Finalmente, una mujer atiende y Blaine grita todo lo que pasa, además de la dirección de la academia Dalton.  
Finalmente, llora mientras sus lágrimas se pierden en las muñecas abiertas de Kurt.  
Está tan pálido -más de lo normal- y su pulso en muy débil, casi nulo.  
Luego de diez minutos de sollozos, oye como médicos entran a la habitación para confirmar lo que más teme: Kurt está muerto y no pueden hacer nada. Así que, en vez de llevarlo en una camilla a toda velocidad para subirlo a una ambulancia, sólo lo suben a la cama y lo tapan con una manta blanca que se vuelve roja con la sangre de Kurt.

Blaine nunca se sintió tan mal como en ese momento. Las manos le tiemblan, las lágrimas son abundantes y ni siquiera sus amigos pueden consolarlo, nada puede.  
Tendría que haber imaginado que las cosas iban mal con el pequeño castaño, pero no sospechaba que tanto.

-Blaine, encontré esto arriba de la cama de Kurt -dice en voz baja Jeff, mientras le entrega una carta que dice "para alguien" en el reverso.

Blaine asiente con la cabeza y la guarda en su bolsillo, planea leerla después.

Dos días después, Kurt es trasladado en un ataúd hacia su velorio. Él pensaba que no le importaba a la gente, que nadie se preocupaba por él, pero el lugar lleno de gente llorando, deprimida, demuestra lo contrario.

Blaine no presta atención a nada de lo que se dice, está verdaderamente mal. Sabe que no es el más afectado -claro está que Burt lo es, junto a sus amigos de la antigua escuela de Kurt, pero no le importa.  
Toca su bolsillo y siente la carta que encontró Jeff dos días atrás; todavía no la leyó, no quiere saber lo que dice, porque quizás contenga detalles que Kurt no quería que Blaine supiera.  
Suspira y mira hacia el frente. Está cansado de todo, sólo quiere irse a su casa y dormir para soñar con Kurt, con Kurt vivo tomando su mano.

Dos horas después, el funeral termina y toda la gente que se encontraba allí -incluyendo a los Warblers- sale, nadie quiere despedirse en la umba a excepción de su familia y el club glee.  
Blaine sólo conduce hasta su casa y, al llegar se tira en la cama escuchando como la nota de su bolsillo se arruga. La curiosidad le gana, es más fuerte que él. ¿Qué dirá esa carta? Se pregunta Blaine mientras la abre y admira la letra curvada y hermosa de Kurt.

_Quiera persona:  
No sé quién eres, así que no puedo poner tu nombre, lo siento.  
Algunos dicen "las personas llevan sus secretos a la tumba", pero yo no creo eso. Si vas a morir, ¿por qué no confesar todo? Y eso es lo que quiero lograr con esta carta.  
Bien, empecemos; si eres un médico que me encontró al igual que a esta carta y no pudo revivirme, te lo agradezco inmensamente. Pero si lograste hacerme vivir de nuevo, quiero que sepas que te odio profundamente.__  
No tengo nada por lo cuál vivir, así que no tenías derecho a hacerme sufrir obligándome a algo que no quería como vivir.__  
Dejando de lado eso, quiero dejar un mensaje para mi familia: los amo, y siempre lo haré; ustedes fueron mi sostén desde hace cinco semanas, gracias a ustedes sólo me cortaba los brazos y no llegué a más. Pero luego de varios días sin recibir sus llamadas o mensajes, y no atender el celular cuando yo quería hablarles, llegué a la conclusión de que ya no les importaba (seguramente, esto es verdad). Sólo quiero que sepan que no estoy resentido por olvidarme, no soy una persona memorable y lo entiendo.  
El siguiente mensaje es para mis compañeros del club glee Nuevas Direcciones: ustedes fueron los únicos amigos que tuve, y tuvimos nuestras peleas pero los quiero demasiado. No importa lo que pasó, tampoco les guardo rencor.__  
No sé que más decir aquí, porque me estoy desangrando en este momento gracias a las cortadas de mis muñecas, y no quiero morir así, sino con mi preciada cuchilla clavada a mi vena principal.  
¡Oh, me falta algo! Si alguna vez, el lector de esta carta ve a Blaine Anderson, dígale que lo amé durante toda mi vida y, aunque él ni siquiera me consideraba un amigo porque no cumplió su promesa de ayudarme en Dalton, yo si lo hacía y me odié por eso.  
Ahora sí, adiós para siempre,  
Kurt Hummel.  
PD: debo aclarar que la razón de mi suicidio es que estaba solo y no podía seguir así._

Blaine se siente la peor persona del mundo, si le hubiese demostrado que no estaba solo, que todos lo querían, que lo amaba, todo tendría un final diferente.  
Pero era tarde para esto, Kurt ya no está y nadie podía hacer nada.  
Excepto Blaine, él si puede hacer algo.

Camina tranquilamente hacia el baño y mira las pastillas llenas de colores de su padre, está seguro de lo que va a hacer.  
"Todo por ti, Kurt..."

Y las toma y come las 23 drogas que hay en esa pequeña caja. Blaine cae hacia el piso sintiéndose mareado, le duele el estómago y le cuesta respirar. Pero lo vale, ya que ve a Kurt, ve como se acerca a él y le acaricia la cabeza. ¿Está alucinando?  
No, no lo está, está muriendo, y se siente feliz por eso.  
Ahora puede estar con Kurt y confesarle su amor.


End file.
